


Her Galaxy

by reyva



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-07-21 16:23:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7394836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reyva/pseuds/reyva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I thought--” Jessika paused to steady her voice, “I thought you were dead.”  (aka I'm always here for the "I love you" "I know" trope)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Her Galaxy

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fic I've written in a while and the first ever reyva fic I've published. I'm so happy I got this kickass username though. ;) Ya gotta love these sapphic gal pals.

“I thought--” Jessika paused to steady her voice, “I thought you were dead.”  Her thoughts raced as she recalled the previous week, and all the anxiety and dread she had felt when Rey didn’t return.  It was supposed to be something routine-- General Organa found some information on the latest First Order technology, and Finn and Rey went merely as Jedi escorts.  Jess hadn’t worried about it until five days in when the General couldn’t get into contact with them.  And when both Luke Skywalker and the General, two force sensitives, couldn’t-- well that’s when Jess started to really doubt.

It was war.  People died.  A lot of people died.  Jess had grown up in a time of political turmoil on a planet with a history of being in the middle of it.  But _Rey--_ Rey was the love of her life.  Rey was the daughter of her childhood hero.  Rey was her sun and stars and galaxy and _everything_.

Rey grabbed Jess’s hand, turning it over and massaging a thumb across her knuckles, “I’m not.”

“Well,” Jess managed to crack a smile despite everything, squeezing back with slightly less force, “I got that from the whole, you being here thing.”

“Some things happened,” Rey said, keeping her expression neutral and her voice low.  She was being purposefully vague, Jess thought.  That meant things must’ve been pretty intense.

“Are you hurt?” Jess asked, wrapping her arms around Rey’s waist and pulling her closer.  There were no visible bruises or cuts but Rey was wearing a lot of clothing, and besides-- not everything showed.  Jess wasn’t force sensitive and she’d never been tortured by one but she knew from Finn and Poe’s stories that the types of things they could make you feel-- hear, see, do-- were an entirely different kind of terrifying.  Rey wasn’t one to talk about her trauma but Jess worried anyways.

Rey bit her lower lip and leaned into Jess’s torso, “I’m okay.”  Something about it let Jess know she wasn’t.

Leading her by the arm, Jess brought Rey back to their small apartment.  It was a room among hundreds like it on the base-- a temporary home, but it smelled like comfort and incense and Rey.  Rey didn’t take up a lot of space, which was something Jess learned almost immediately after asking her to move in.  They shared a restroom with half the base and their bed was kid-sized, but hey-- Rey was used to modesty so she fit right in.  Besides, neither really minded having to snuggle in extra tight at night, and they were quicker showering when they did it together.  Things were good for them.  

Jess didn’t know when Rey would have to leave again; it could be in a month or tomorrow, so she held on with her entire being.  She worried all the time, but she wasn’t going to tell Rey that.  Rey had enough on her plate.

Rey grabbed Jess’s wrists and they fell on the bed together, their limbs and bodies and hearts entangled.  They studied one another, with Rey’s dust-brown eyes sliding down to Jess’s rose lips.

“I love you,” Jess murmured, gently kissing Rey’s neck.

Rey smiled in return, turning her head so their foreheads touched and whispered, “I know.”


End file.
